Unsure
by StayStrong-and-Long
Summary: Lucy, an average 19 year-old. Goes to collage, hangs out with friends on Saturdays. But something changes her average life, she slept with her best friend Natsu, when they were drunk at a party. And now, she's pregnant. OLD STORY FROM MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT.
1. Chapter 1

_**This fanfic/story is from my original account (ForeverKingdom), but I deleted it from there and decided to post it up from here.**_

_**So if you say I stole or plagiarize, I will literally think of you as the most ignorant person ever. **_

**P.S. These are one of my really old stories, so the grammar and punctuation is HORRIBLE.**

******DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot and OCCS. **

* * *

Lucy POV

I stare at the positive sign on pregnancy test: + I feel suddenly panic come through me. What will he do when I tell him? "No, I can't..." I whisper to myself. My eyes travel back to the plus sign. "Lu-Chan! Ready?" My dorm-mate knocks on the door. "Hey, Levy. Do you mind if I don't go." I say back to her. "Okay. You okay?" Levy says to me. I think about that question for a second, "Yeah." "Alright Lu-Chan!" Levy says and I hear her small footsteps echo out the room. After a minute I open the door. The wooden bunk bed covers are messy. I'm still holding the thing, I go to the trash and throw it away. I can't throw it down the toilet for some reason. Beep. My phone goes. I pick up my phone and look at the text.

From: Natsu the ugly

U okay? Levy told me you couldn't come!

I smile at his concern but then remember the baby, and my corners goes down. I text him back.

To: Natsu the ugly

Yeah, I'm just need to study a little bit.

"And send this lying message." I say and click send. It hurts even though it's just one text. Beep. My phone goes again.

From: Natsu the ugly

As long as ur okay. i'm happy with that. I'll see you. :)

That's the end of this conversation. I sign deeply. Inhale and exhale. One thing runs through my head no wait two. How should I tell him or should I have an abortion. Is it going to hurt of I do? I take a seat at the desk chair and twirl around slowly. My twirling gets slower and slower until I stop. Three hours past and my thoughts don't seem to have an answer. "Hi, I'm back." Levy says opening the door. I stare blankly at her. "Lu-Chan? You okay?" She moves towards me and lets her small hand feel my forehead. I snap back to reality. "Perfectly fine." I lie, again. "You sure. You seem a little spaced out." She says back to me kicking off her slippers and going into the bathroom. I can see her wash her face but space out again. "What the heck is this!" I can hear her shout in the bathroom. "Crap." I whisper, crossing my fingers hoping she's not shouting about the Clear Blue pregnancy test brand thing.

"Lu-Chan? What's this?" Levy comes out holding the thing I tried to throw away. "A pregnancy test." I answer back slowly. "Yeah I can see that. I mean, what's it doing in our dorm?" She says back to me. I swallow hard, "It's a positive." I say not answering her question exactly. She blinks at me. "A positive? Meaning..." she trails off. I nod and wait for her to say something.

She walks over to me, "Who did it to you?" My best friend. Natsu. The person I slept with three weeks ago. The guy I swore I never imagine I'd do it with. A boy you trusted me with but _I _made a mistake having to do so with. "A boy you know." I say instead. She looks at me, "Only one person." She says back. "Natsu." She says to me before smiling a little bit. An unexpected reaction. "I'm going to tell him!" She says grinning. I freeze. "Don't." I whisper softly. "Don't?" She replies back to me and her smile drops. "Yes don't. Y'know, do not. As in do not tell him. I beg you." I plead to her. I can't help but imagine what will he do if he found out. He'll think of me differently. Our friendship will be broken and awkward. I'll lose him as a best friend. "Why?" her face softens. I feel some tears fall down my cheeks. "'Cause, if you do. I won't have the same kind of friendship I have with him now. Something we've been having for years." I say back. "Oh Lu-Chan. I won't tell him now." Levy hugs me.

We hug for two minutes before pulling apart. "I promise." Levy says to me before changing and crawling into bed. It's only six o' clock but I feel tired. I go onto the top bunk and shut my eyes. I drift off to sleep.

_I'm sitting on a tree staring at the planets that surround me. Literally,_

_I think I'm in space. "Why Luce?" Natsu says to me. I turn to look at him._

_"Why what?" I say and feel myself hugging him. "Don't. I can't be_

_your friend right now. Or ever. That child in you isn't mine. It can't be." He replies and_

_shoves me hard off the tree. I fall and keep falling until I fall into a hole. I can hear_

_people's footsteps above me. I look around me, the walls that surround me are_

_smooth. I look up to see a name above me. 'Here lies the child of Lucy Heartfillia_

_and Natsu Dragneel.' I'm in a casket, and it's not mine's. I scream for help, I scream my_

_lungs out. No one hears it. "Luce why?" Natsu's voice echos._

I wake up in a rush. The room is dark, I can hear Levy's breathing below me. The moon appears out the window. The alarm clock reads 3:46 AM. I plop my head back down but I don't try to fall asleep, not after that _horrible _nightmare. I keep thinking about him. I suddenly let my fingers move freely, it traces my stomach. I start to cry a little, I can't tell him.

* * *

**Remember, this story is from my other, more used account (ForeverKingdom) and I have deleted this story of if this account.**

**This MIGHT also never be continued.**

**~ ForeverKingdom**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This fanfic/story is from my original account (ForeverKingdom), but I deleted it from there and decided to post it up from here.**_

_**So if you say I stole or plagiarize, I will literally think of you as the most ignorant person ever. **_

**P.S. These are one of my really old stories, so the grammar and punctuation is HORRIBLE.**

******DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot and OCCS. **

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"Lucy Heartfillia?" The professor calls out. All forty students sit silently, not one hand sits up. I have no idea why this teacher does this, we would do this back in elementary school. "Looks like she's not here." Gray whispers beside me. I nod and slip out my iPhone from my pocket slowly.

I text Lucy: 'Where r u? o.o'

"Now, remember class. Your careers do matter in life. You guys been to college last year and I know that most of you still hasn't decided yet on a career." The professor says and writes something on the bored I'm to lazy to see. One minute past, no text. Five minutes past, no text. "Okay um, Natsu Dragneel. What's your choice of career?" He looks at me: I hope you were paying attention. I wished I was. "My choice of career would have to be on the S.W.A.T team." I say clear and loud. "S.W.A.T team huh? Okay, what about you Erza Scarlet?" He says to the red-head demon.

"I'd like to be a war force riveter. Inspired by Rosie the R-" "That's enough ." He says to her while motioning his hand for her to sit back down. She glares at him and I see him gulp.

Finally I feel a little vibration in my pocket. "About time..." I whisper. I pull out my phone and read the screen.

From: Lucy the Weirdo

I needed to go some where. I'll be back but not in time for the rest of the hours of class.

Really Lucy. You're going to leave me here alone. "Sorry but the rest of two hours of class is going to be break. COMING MARTHA! DON'T LET THAT BABY OUT YET!" He shouts frantically while running out of class. Some of us laugh and some of us yell "Yea!" I get up from the seat and text Lucy back. 'Everything fine?' It takes her a second to reply, 'Yeah do good in class (:' I chuckle and turn around to look for Levy. I spot her talking to her boyfriend which I find hard to still believe love her more than he loves metal. "Hey Levy!" I say and go up the steps to talk to her. "What happen to Lucy?" I say to her. She looks at me, "Oh she had to go somewhere." She hesitates. "Where's this 'somewhere'.' I ask her. "A place." She says quickly before turning back to Gajeel.

"Hey pink-head!" The ice-brain shouts at me (I think you know who this is ^.^) "What do you want Gray? A fight so you can see if you can eat me, not happening." I say to him with a smirk.

Lucy POV

The nurse comes back with a little smile on her face. "Well?" I say to her as she approaches me in the tiny room. "You're defiantly pregnant." She says. I choke on my own spit, "You positive?" I say to her. "Yes so is the sign." I can't help but frown. "Me preggo?" The nurse laughs. "Yes deary." She says softly like a mother. "I don't want it." I say simply. She looks at me before laughing a little. "Sweetie, I was just like you actually. My names Lacy. I got pregnant in college. Didn't want that baby. Now I have two sons." She says to me. For a second, I was surprise because she was so opened up, unlike _me._ I think about her words for a second, "I still don't want it." I say back to her.

"Just think about it." Nurse Lacy's says to me. _I don't want it though, it may make me lose my best friend. My parent my hate me even more. My friends might think I'm a sl... _"Fine, I'll give you my final choice in three days." I say in my organized voice. "I'll wait for that answer." Lacy replies to me before escorting me out the door. A couple of nurses look at me and smile. I keep walking out the hospital. My mind is in work to search for an answer. If it's a girl what will I name her. Or if it's a boy. I shake my head back and forth. No I'm not going to have this baby, Natsu won't want it either. _You never know._ That annoying voice goes in my head. "Lucy? What are you doing out of school?" Loki says to me while holding another random girl's hand. "I should be asking the same thing." I say. Loki looks at the girl who's grasping tightly onto his hand. "I had to." He says. "I had to what? Act as though you like her? Hold a desperate girl close to you when all you want to do is drop her?" I can't help but say harshly.

The girl gives me a look. "No." He says back. "Ugh, I need a ride home big bro." I say sweetly at him. He looks at me then the girl then back at me. "Sorry Ami. Tomorrow, my lil sis is being a brat." He smirks and kisses her forehead. "Ew. I'm going to throw up." I joke and wait for him to finish whispering in her ear. "Y'know, as a big bro who works as a host. You don't have to act like you like her." I say to him when we walk to his car. He rolls his eyes, "There's something different," he looks at me, "about her."

"Sure, let's make this a movie." I say to him earning a Not-Funny look. "I mean it." He says and starts the car.

The ride is fast and we reach my college in five minutes. FAIRY TAIL COLLEGE, The huge signs gleams when the sun lights hits it. Under those words are bold golden letters: A school where anything is possible. Everything is possible, like getting pregnant.

"Thanks Loki!" I say and watch him leave the street. "Lucy!" I hear a husky voice shout to me. Natsu is running to me while waving his hand up. He comes to me and hugs me quickly before letting go. "Hi Natsu." I try to sound and act as normal as I can. "Where were you!" He says to me. I look up at the sky and try to look distracted, "Look that cloud looks like a-a dragon!" I say and Natsu's face looks right up. "Really?" He says and his eyes search for it. "That cloud flew past us fast." I say to him.

* * *

**Remember, this story is from my other, more used account (ForeverKingdom) and I have deleted this story of if this account.**

**This MIGHT also never be continued.**

**~ ForeverKingdom**


End file.
